More Than This
by Theia-The-Planet
Summary: Derek's old friend comes back into town. She's trying to outrun her past, but it keeps catching up to her. Can he help her escape it or will he be brought down with her? Rated T for a reason. Derek/OC.
1. Music and Jeans

**A/N: Hi Guys! What is up? Okay totally was scarlett-nerded there. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I recently just started school and everything is taught in a language I don't know, so its kinda hard. I've also just been running out of time. Those are my excuses. THIS MIGHT HAVE TRIGGERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.!**

**I've also recently had some new interests. Yeah. So this is my new story! Hope you like it!**

**This takes place after season 4a**

3rd Person

Derek was exhausted. He had finally gotten all his power back and evolved. And ripped Kate's throat out. Although that didn't seem to affect her.

After finding some pants, Braeden called him over.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I just got a call. I got a few more jobs to do." She replied.

"So I guess this means I won't be seeing you for a while, then." Derek said.

"No long distance relationship?" Braeden asked.

Before he could reply, her phone buzzed. She grinned when she saw the message. "By the way, there's someone waiting for you in your loft." And with that, she left.

Derek was totally and utterly puzzled.

Who could possibly want to see him on his- Suddenly, a thought hit him._ No, _he thought, _she wouldn't… would she?_

**JUST A STUPID LINE BREAK NOTHING GOING ONE HERE JUST A STUPID LINE BREAK NOTHING GOING…**

She sighed. When she walked into Derek's loft, she hadn't expected to see a half open box of her old stuff from her old home. Things she never wanted to see again. And she certainly hadn't expected a blaring alarm to go off. She banged her fist against the button and it stopped. She tossed her duffel onto the floor and walked over to the box.

She quickly unfolded the flaps and pulled out the first thing she saw. Her old skateboard. She chuckled softly as she flipped over the black board and looking at the underside, in all its comic glory.

She remembered the day her dad got it for her. When he loved her. Or at least before he started hitting her.

_She groaned as the sun hit her eyes. It was her 12__th__ birthday and all she wanted was to sleep. She didn't want to get up and face her father. It was July 23__rd__, one week after her mother's death._

_Her father was in a delicate state and she didn't want to ask him for anything. He had been crying all week. And her? She had only cried the one day. She was a tough girl and she didn't like anybody to see through her façade. Besides, she had to stay strong for her dad. Right?_

_She decided she would go see Derek. He would care._

_She threw the covers off of herself and headed over to her small closet. She wasn't super rich, but she wasn't super poor, so there wasn't too much to choose from._

_She wasn't a girly person so she grabbed a flannel, white tank top, and a pair of jeans. She opened her door and headed to the bathroom. She took off her pajamas and got in the shower._

_When she got out, she pulled on her clothes and towel dried her hair. She grabbed her converse and slipped them on. She tried her best to get out of the house as quiet as possible. She grabbed her keys of the hook and stuffed them in her pocket. Just as she turned the nob, her father called her._

"_Hey Kid!" he said. He had a bright smile on his face._

"_Erm.. Hi, Dad. How's it going?" she asked nervously._

"_Great. Before you go, I have something for you." He said. He left the room and came back a minute later with a long, slender box in his hands._

"_Happy Birthday, Ro." She tore open the package eagerly. Sitting in a bed of wrapping paper was a shiny black skateboard with multicolored wheels._

"_Thanks Dad!" she said excitedly. "I love you!"_

"_I love you too, Sweetheart."_

_She raced out the door and dropped the board to the ground. She pushed it with her toe and hopped on. She was a natural. She rode the skateboard all the way to the edge of the woods. She had to pick it up when she got on the trail because of the rocks and leaves._

_She looked up at the Hale house. Well, it was more of a mansion. There it stood, in all of its glory. The roof was made of dark brown slate and the walls were a dark beige. The windowsills were painted olive green._

_It blended well with the forest. She readjusted the board in her hands and knocked on the door._

_Peter answered the door. Damn it. "What do you want?" he asked._

"_I'm here to see Derek." She said._

"_Obviously." He said. "So, are you going to let me in, or what?" she said. _

"_Whatever you say, birthday girl." She growled at him as she passed and he grinned._

_When she passed through threshold, Mrs. Hale was coming out of the kitchen, wringing her hands with a towel. "Derek's upstairs."_

"_Thanks, Mrs. Hale." She said. "How many Times have I told you to call me Talia?" she huffed. "Probably too many." She laughed. The two girls laughed and she headed the stairs to find her friend._

She smiled at the memory. She set down the skateboard and picked up the next thing. An old basketball. She remembered the first time Derek taught her how to play. And how she beat him many times.

_She was fifteen now. She and Derek had just started high school and he was planning on trying out for the team. He had dragged her to their local court to practice._

"_So, how do you even play this?" she asked. Derek glared at her/_

"_We've been friends for how many years and you don't even know to play basketball?" he asked._

"_You never bothered to teach me." She shrugged. "Are you kidding me?" he shouted. "I've taught so many times!" she shrugged again._

_He spent the rest of the afternoon teaching her how to hold the ball right, how to shoot, the rules, and soon enough she was shooting more shots than him. _

"_That's not fair!" he whined. "You're just jealous pick up faster than you." She laughed at his face._

_It was dripping with sweat as was hers. Derek allowed his eyes to roam his best friend again. _

_Over the years, she had gotten less chubby, more toned, and if possible, more beautiful. Though her clothing choices never changed._

_Her jacket and muscle tee had been left on the bleachers, leaving her in a black sports bra and dark red basketball shorts. Wait, weren't those his?_

"_Why are you wearing my shorts?!" he asked incredulously. "You left them at my house after we went swimming and you never took them back." She grinned._

She shook herself out of her reverie and threw the ball behind her. She didn't want to remember the rest of freshman year, but of course, her mind didn't listen.

_The news of Paige's death hit her hard. Hearing that one of her best friends was dead killed her._

_When the news came from Robert, Derek's father, she lost it. The stress of her father's beatings and passing in school was too much for her. She cried for days and buried herself in music._

_Green Day, Foster the People, Bea Miller, the Lumineers, The Fray. They all blasted from her iPod._

_And then she came back to school like nothing happened. She plastered a smile on her heart shaped face and acted like nothing happened. And then came the day when her dad died._

_He had beaten her to pulp. Her bottom lip was split, bruised ribs, cuts and scratches everywhere. When she arrived at the Hales' door. They were all in shock._

"_Ro?" he asked when he saw her face._

"_Hey. Do you think I could stay with you for a while? I don't want to see my dad." She had said. Derek only nodded, his mouth agape as he saw the injuries. She hurried inside, leaving Derek paralyzed. He knew her hit her, but he didn't know it was that bad._

_She spent the rest of the day getting taken care of by the female Hales._

_In the morning, everything was gone. No sign of anything plagued her body. Except for the scars on her wrists._

_When Talia explained everything to the girl, it made sense. Why she could always hear things other people couldn't. Why she could see in the dark. And why she got bad mood swings more than once a month._

_She embraced it and used it to her advantage. She would study and practice shifting. But there was something different. Something Talia had only ever seen in her son. A full shift. She could evolve into a full wolf._

_Talia taught her in secret. So much that she could shift without losing her clothes._

The girl sighed and wiped her face. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. She fingered the tattoo on the back of her neck; a triskele. Derek had convinced her to let Laura do it when they were 18.

"_Come on! Let her do it!" he whined._

"_Derek, I don't want a frickin burn that will last forever." She said_

"_But if you get a real tattoo, it will just heal. Come on!" he pried._

"_Fine." Was her only reply. It was unimaginable pain. Thank God it didn't last long. She looked in awe at the mirror. A triskele adorned her neck. A sign of the never ending rise and fall of-_

She sighed. All she wanted was to forget. So she busied herself. She walked over to the large stereo sitting in the corner. She shuffled through the iPod and blasted some Imagine Dragons. This was just the type of distraction she needed. She climbed up onto his bed and started to dance.

**Im just a stupid line break nothing going on here just a stupid lne break just a stupid line break **

Derek didn't expect to get a notification about his alarm at 3:21 in the morning. Especially after the night he just had. He look over at Stiles.

"Hey Stiles?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have to make a detour."

**Line Break line break LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREA LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Derek quietly stalked up to his loft with the rest of the gang behind him. He quickly flung the door open only to find the most awkward thing ever. His best friend jumping on his bed, dancing to the music playing from the speakers.

Derek's eyes widened with shock and recognition.

"Rowan?"

"Hey, Stranger. Long time, no see."


	2. Animal Crackers and Breakfast

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I'm good thanks for asking. Im sorry it took me so long to update. School is getting harder for me because its in a different language. So, I've had to work on that. That is my wonderful excuse.**

**I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, favorite and followed. I really appreciate it! I apologize for any grammar mistakes in this chapter, my English is getting worse because I'm not necessarily surrounded by English speakers.**

**Enjoy!**

3rd Person

When Derek saw her face, all the memories that he had kept in the back of his mind came rushing back.

When they first met.

Their first kiss.

Their relationship.

Kate.

The fire.

Everything came back into their heads, taking them back to their past.

_-Flashback-_

_Rowan was sitting alone, on top of the monkey bars. Her parents had bugged her to go with them to the local park festival. After they got there, her parents ditched her. So, she left for the playground. She had snatched a bag of animal crackers while passing a food table. She climbed to the top. She would often come here for the silence. With her parents fighting all the time, and her mother's cancer, it was hard to find some peace and quiet. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't here the boy climb up next to her._

"_Hey." Her hair whipped around to see a boy sitting on the bar next to her._

"_Who are you?" She asked rudely. _

"_I'm Derek. What's your name?" He asked._

"_Why should I tell you?" She asked again._

"_Because we both seem to have something in common. Our parents both dragged us here and we both came up here for the silence." He replied._

_She gave him a slight smile. "I'm Rowan and I'm ten years old. How about you?"_

_"I'm also ten.. What school do you go to?" "Beacon Hills Elementary."_

" _You too?" "Yeah. Want some animal crackers?"_

_And that was how it started. The grand friendship of Derek Hale and the infamous Rowan Tallen._

_**6 Years Later...**_

_Rowan was utterly exhausted. At 8:00 in the morning. Yesterday was the anniversary of her father's death and she had cried herself to sleep. Now she had to face the worst part of the day. High School. It was full of cheerleaders, jocks, outcasts, nerds, and whatever else you could think of. Despite the few good classes like P.E. and, well, just P.E., it was hell._

"_So, bitch, any new boys?" The voice snickered. Ugh. That voice. The voice that had tortured her, her entire life._

"_Even if I did, why would you care?" She asked._

"_For proof." She responded. That was Chelsea Myers. Queen bee. Or in this case, Queen Bitch._

"_Proof of what?" Rowan asked. _

'_Proof you're Bi, of course!" She giggled. Rowan rolled her eyes. Chelsea had used this insult last year._

"_You really couldn't think of something more creative? Wow. That just goes to show how much you really think." Rowan said. Chelsea pouted and walked away. _'Ha,'_ She thought. _'Take that.'

_Rowan continued down the hall of Beacon Hills High School with confidence. Then, a jock yelled out, "Still on for that basketball game later?"_

_Rowan smirked. _

"_I bet my ass I could beat you with one hand."_

_The guy's smug look fell and turned into a scowl. _

"_You really think you're all that, don't you, Tallen?" He asked._

"_Yes, I really, really do. You got a problem with that?"_

" _Why don't you suck it, Bitch?" He yelled._

"_Why don't you grow some, and then we'll talk about it?" She replied, still smirking. The jock looked like he was constipated. He huffed as she walked away._

_When Rowan finally reached her locker, Derek was already waiting for her._

"_So,-" He started. _

"_Don't start with me Derek. I'm pissed, tired, my period just ended, and the full moon is next week. Don't. Start."_

_Derek raised his hands in surrender. His grin fell._

"_Meet at my house after school." Was all he said. Rowan grinned._

_**Scene Change: Derek's House, 5:30**_

_When Rowan arrived at Derek's house, she headed straight past Laura and up the stairs. He was already waiting for her. His dark hair was wind swept and his green eyes were bright. His head rose when he saw her._

_He stood up when she walked in. They both walked towards each other._

"_Look, Derek, I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning. I just-" She was suddenly silenced with a kiss. She was stunned to say the least. When she realized what was going on, she kissed back. His hands moved to her waist and her hand cupped his jaw. They both came up for air, their foreheads resting on each other's. _

"_You have no idea how long I've wanting to do that." He whispered._

"_I could say the same. I could also kiss you." She sighed, breathless._

"_Then what are you wait-" He was cut off by her lips crashing on his. It was her turn to interrupt. His hands immediately moved back to her waist and her hands moved to his chest. The moment suddenly got rough._

_Their tongues fought for dominance, Rowan finally giving in. She bit his bottom lip as he pushed up against the closed door._

_Her hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt. Derek took the hint and pulled it off. They paused for a moment as she marveled as his abs. Over the years, he had begun to work out at the local gym for basketball._

_Derek, being the teenager he was, couldn't wait and longer. He attacked her neck with light kisses and small bites, causing her moan. His hands slipped up the back of her shirts, tracing designs on her skin._

_They quickly moved off the wall and moved towards the bed. She hooked her legs around hos waist and they continued doing what teenagers do._

_**Scene Change: Derek's room. The next morning.**_

_Rowan groaned as the Saturday morning sun hit her eyelids. Her eyes flitted open as Derek stirred beside her. Wait, Derek?! They both shot up under the sheets looking at each other in horror. _

"_Did we...?" Rowan asked. _

_Derek quickly lifted the blanket and quickly put it back down._

"_Yup." Derek replied._

"_Shit." They both said in unison. _

_They quickly put their clothes back on and headed down stairs as breakfast was being served. Talia smiled at the two as they walked in to the dining room._

"_Morning, kids." Talia said._

"_Morning Mom." _

_"Morning Talia." _

_They both exchanged awkward glances and sat on opposite sides of the table as the rest of the family filed in. Talia and Robert sat on the short sides of the table while the rest filled in the spots._

_The breakfast was quite awkward. Nobody started a conversation like usual and nobody talked. All it was were quick glances and frowns._

_Halfway through breakfast, Laura couldn't stand it._

"_Okay, That's it! Did you guys sleep together or something?!" She exclaimed._

_Rowan groaned and banged her head on the table, sending the cutlery to the floor._

_Derek's head dropped to his chest. The rest of his family laughed at their reactions, Peter, being the loudest._

_Rowan perked up with an idea. _

"_Hey Peter? Could you come over here please?" She asked._

_Peter compliantly walked over to her side of the table. _

"_What do you want?" he asked._

_Rowan stood up and kneed him where the sun didn't shine. A new round of laughter grasped the family, the teens included. Cora, however, just looked totally confused, which caused the laughter to intensify._

_-End Flashback-_

Derek and Rowan smiled at the memory. Derek suddenly hugged her. That was something that happened quite often.

"Derek? Yeah, you're kind of squeezing the life outta me." He only kept squeezing harder. "Derek, you're killing me here. Literally." She tried again.

He finally let go. "I'm so happy to see you." He said and smiled.

Stiles, Scott, and the gang were very confused. Derek never hugged, never squeezed (unless it was chocking someone), and most of all, never smiled. Who was this girl?


End file.
